Materials used as road markings must meet certain standards, including prescribed standards of color, reflectivity and durability. The materials must be sufficiently reflective to provide adequate visibility for night driving. The materials must also be substantially resistant to ultraviolet rays from the sun during the daytime. Furthermore, the materials should be compatible with rapid application operations, such as by spraying.